


EL Poder tiene nombre de Mujer

by JessMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessMoon/pseuds/JessMoon
Relationships: Asami Sato/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	EL Poder tiene nombre de Mujer

ElectroShocks

Sato...No digo tu nombre completo.  
Sin sentir electricidad en todo el cuerpo,  
Deberia de estar preparado para todo de ti,  
Quiza me puedes destruir.

Tienes todo lo que deseas,  
guardas tu dolor atras de la velocidad.  
Sin miedo a estrellarte y estar satisfecha.  
Justificas tu grandeza con esas esmeraldas.

Hermosa heredera, te escudas en las apariencias.  
Saben que eres adicta al peligro, ala velocidad y alas peleas.  
Causas estragos donde pisas.  
Alzas tu copa de licor y brindas por ti.

Deberia de prepararme antes de enfretarte.  
No eres la niña indefensa que el mundo cree.  
Deboras los negocios,arrasas miradas con esa cascada negra.  
Te reconstruyes, no temes ensuciarte.

Puedes dejarme tirado y temblando,  
con una sola mano.  
(Electroshocks hasta derretirme)  
No me resistiria, ni a ti ni a tu ver.  
Sonrio y brindo por ti.


End file.
